Sensing systems that are used in harsh environments usually need some form of isolation from that environment. For example, an inertial measurement unit (IMU) is often subjected to vibration and/or large shocks. Therefore, a vibration isolation system is typically used to damp out the vibration and/or large shocks from the IMU.
Conventional micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) IMUs can include a vibration isolator that separates the IMU housing from the internal components. This vibration isolator is typically an elastomeric material that can both absorb and damp a significant amount of vibration (e.g., approximately critically damped) over a wide temperature range (−55 degrees C. to 85 degrees C.).